Final Fantasy Christmas angst
by Shaeric Draconis
Summary: Zell will be alone for Christmas and decides to ask one of his friends if he can have Xmas with them, but everything goes wrong and the mild angst begins. Shounenai, Shoujoai. Squall Zell, Seifer Irvine and other pairings.


**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does.  This story is from my head and in no way would Squaresoft even think of a story like this.**

**Warning: Mild language, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, sap, sap and more sap, hey it's Christmas! **

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: Squall + Zell, Seifer + Irvine, mention Quistis + Selphie, mention Raijin + Rinoa, Nida + Alexis (OFC)**

**Author: Shaeric Draconis (It isn't great but it's about Christmas)**

**Dedication: This is for Squell and all the Squall + Zell lovers out there. All five of you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

************************************************

Zell watched as his mother packed her clothes in the old carpet bag that belonged to his grandma. He smiled to himself thinking of his family then he frowned. His ma was going away this Christmas, visiting a very sick friend who needed her.

"You should be alright dear, your friends are here and I know for a fact that you would only get bored where I am going." She smiled at her son, love and pride shining out of her eyes. He has grown up a lot since the end of Ultimecia two years ago.

Smiling Zell nodded, yes my friends. He was surprised he had friends that wanted to hang around him, he was even more surprised that the two gunblade warriors were his friends as well, especially Squall,  the stoic ice warrior.

He looked up as his mother moved to stand in front of him, "well son, I have to be going, the boat leaves for Winhill soon and I want to get a good seat. I have left the number you can contact me on the fridge so don't forget to write it down before you have Christmas with your friends."

Zell stopped himself from rolling his eyes and just nodded like a good little boy; he smirked at this and stood up hugging his ma close. He was going to miss her; this will be his first Christmas without her. "I will miss ya ma."

"And I you son, now don't come to the docks with me. I hate goodbyes." She quickly kissed him and turned away before she broke down. This will be her first Christmas without her son, but he had friends and they will make sure that he was right for Christmas. Trusting in this she left him behind, and put her mind to her old friend who owned the flower shop at Winhill Village.

Sighing, Zell walked into his bedroom and grabbed his back pack and slung if over his shoulder. Running downstairs he remembered to grab the number of the fridge, made sure all the windows were closed and everything was switched off. Once satisfied he made his way to the door and stepped out with a big grin. Now to see what the gang are doing for Christmas, hopefully one of them will let him join them. He had faith that someone would, he just wished his mother had given him more notice. Christmas was only three days away and he was only lucky that his friends were still around.

Inhaling deeply he psyched himself up, shadow boxing as he bounced around and began to jog out of Balamb.

***

Squall was pissed and was having one of the worse days of his life. The moment he stepped out of his dorm room it all began. Rinoa went into one of her ranting raves and what made it worse they weren't even together anymore, no they had both decided that they were not meant for each other after all, besides he had his eye on a certain petite blond with a tattoo and spiky hair. 

Anyway Rinoa was going with that big idiot Raijin, yes idiot because he had no idea how to treat a lady and today of all days he decided to show her how much of an idiot he truly was by saying that she **_had_** to cook Christmas dinner. Obviously it didn't go down too well and he, Squall, had to put up with the bitching instead of that big idiot. When I get my hands on him…

But that was fine, until Irvine put his foot in it, by playfully flirting with Selphie. Three things happened, and Squall still can't believe it happened and that cowboy idiot, yes, another idiot for doing it in the first place. 

First Selphie hit him, and she packs a punch because now the cowboy is sporting a black eye, Quistis is not talking to Irvine and left him after she slapped him hard and warned him, "next time you flirt with my girlfriend I will shove my whip right up where it hurts!" 

Seifer…his lover, walked in the opposite direction silently but the tension around the tall blond was so thick that anyone walking towards him moved aside quickly, clearly this was not a good sign. So Squall had to listen to the cowboy idiot bemoan about how his life sucks, especially before Christmas.

What made matters worse; he asked Squall how he was going to fix things with Seifer, so Squall told him in a very polite voice, "FIX your own damn mess, and you're an idiot." And he stalked off after that only to crash into Fujin who was pissed.

"WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!!"

Squall flinched at the loudness of her voice and just shrugged his shoulders.

"WOMEN!!"

Ooookay…he had no idea who she was talking about and quite frankly he didn't want to know, so he sidestepped her and made to move…

"WAIT!! XU IDIOT!!"

Right…and it had to do with him how?! Squall rolled his eyes, fast losing his patience, and saying something he wished had never left his mouth. "Yes she is an idiot, happy now?"

"HOW DARE YOU! XU NOT IDIOT!!" With that Fujin glared at Squall, and then stalked off screaming, "MEN!! IDIOTS!!"

Women! Remind me Shiva; too keep my mouth shut when it comes to matters of the female kind…especially around Fujin.

All he needed now was for Zell to come along and make this day worse, no matter how much he wanted the blond, at the moment he wasn't in the mood for anyone. Well he was prepared for him and with that Squall made his way to the training area to let off some of his frustration. He had to prepare for his family Christmas with his father, Ellone, Kiro's and Ward. He wasn't looking forward to it at all…

***

Zell's face was glowing, his cerulean eyes sparkling brightly. He waved to everyone he walked passed and was approached by Nida. "Hey Nida whatsup?"

Smiling at the little blond, the brunet chuckled, "you are chirpy today."

Shrugging Zell followed the pilot. "Yeah, I love jogging it is so exhilarating and it burns up energy," he looked at the good looking pilot, "energy that stops me from annoying the others too much. Anyway whatsup?"

Nida frowned, "Headmaster Cid wants to see us, and I think he wants us to go on a mission."

"But its Christmas soon…not that I have plans yet." Zell started gnawing at his bottom lip.

"I know what you mean; unfortunately for me my girlfriend is visiting her parents so I have nothing to do."

Zell looked at his friend and smiled sadly, poor Nida, "what a bummer mate. So are you going on the mission?"

"Yeah what else have I got to do? I don't have any family; at least you have your friends and family."

Zell's smile faltered, "well that's where you're wrong, ma is visiting a sick friend and well I don't know what my friends are up to, so before I visit Headmaster Cid I will see them. Will you cover me baby?"

"Sure. I'll see you later then." With that Nida waved and went towards the elevator.

Zell spotted Selphie and ran up to her, but blinked twice as he saw her frowning, muttering curses under her breath. "Er…Sefie whatsup?"

"Men!" She rounded on Zell, "especially tall lanky men with no brains under their cowboy fricking hat!"

"Okay, obviously Irvy did something."

"You think!"

Zell waved his hands stepping back, "hey baby, don't look at me. As you can see I'm not wearing a cowboy hat and I'm far from tall and lanky." Zell didn't want anything to do with this. So Selphie was out for Christmas day.

He sidestepped her but she grabbed his wrist, "if you see Quistis tell her I'll be waiting at the Quad."

Zell nodded then jogged into Irvine. "Hey man, you are in deep shit with Selphie."

Irvine glared at the petite blond, "well thank you very much for reminding me Mr Einstein!"

Great. Zell was not having much luck at all, now Irvy was off the list, it just gets worse. "Well what did you do to piss her off?" He had to ask and once Irvine opened his mouth, Zell realised what a big mistake that was.

"…now Seifer, Selphie and Quistis aren't speaking to me and I have to find someway to patch things up with them--" Irvine stopped to take a breath, Zell decided to say something, his fiery side getting the better of him.

"Irvy…you're an idiot, what the hell were you thinking man! You know how insecure Quisty and Seifer are in the relationship. They both think that you and Selphie still like one another and another thing, why the hell were you flirting with her?" 

Irvine looked sheepish, "I don't know, I thought it would be funny."

Zell shrugged, this was not his problem, "well you better figure out something, Seifer doesn't deserve that shit, now go…" he pushed the cowboy in any direction and stalked off. Geez, it looks like I'm spending Christmas with Nida. Just have to find Squall and I hope I get a better reception then I have so far.

He saw Fujin and was about to walk in the opposite direction but it was not meant to be.

"ZELL!"

Geez she is loud, even for him. "Er yes Fujin."

"XU, YOU SEEN!?"

Zell swallowed hard trying not to cringe, "um…no, but have you seen Squall?"

"IDIOT IN TRAINING CENTRE!"

"Ooookay…thanks." He practically ran away from her not really wanting to hear why Squall was an idiot. This Christmas was turning out to be one big fiasco. And it should have been a warning to Zell before he approached the Commander…but it didn't even sink in until too late.

The door opened then banged closed behind him; he walked deeper into the training centre and smiled when he noticed his friend fighting. Zell stopped and watched Squall kill a T-Rexaur, his movements so fluid, the gunblade giving the death blow, T-Rexaur falling to the ground swiftly. He admired the strength in the gunblade warrior's arms and back, Squall's youthful lithe form was now filled out as broad shoulders tapered down to a trim waist, black leather pants outlining his perfect body. Zell knew he liked Squall more than a friend but would never say anything because he valued their friendship.

He smiled when Squall turned and stared at him with a perfect eyebrow raised, "well?!"

Zell was surprised at his friend's mood but shrugged, "Squall about Christmas I was wondering if I--"

Squall crossed his arms looking at the blond with annoyed exasperation, what is wrong now? Who has Zell upset? Well I am not putting up with them any longer. "I'll tell you something about Christmas Zell, I am fucking glad that I am spending it away from the Garden and with my real family, because I have had it up to here…!" his right hand rose above his head to emphasis how annoyed he was with everybody, "with my fucking friends…!"

Shocked at how much Squall was talking and what he was saying, Zell swallowed hard, "look Squall I understand that you don't want me around but…"

"No I don't think you understand Zell, I don't want anything to do with the lot of you and you want to know something else, what I don't need is a motor mouth hyper blond incessantly talking through my Christmas holidays!" Exhaling deeply Squall felt a lot better not noticing the hurt on the petite blonds face.

Zell bit his bottom lip as his heart stopped beating for a moment, hurt shooting through his body rapidly. He forced himself to smile and he abruptly turned waving his hand saying with forced cheerfulness, "later baby." He then ran his eyes burning, he would never cry, it wasn't in him too but he hadn't realised that Squall thought he was a nuisance, and for some reason it hurt more than anything could.

He heard Squall call out, but he ignored him. Zell didn't feel up to be insulted again, once was enough… 

The big door opened then closed behind him and he ran as fast as he could, as if he was trying to outrun the pain in his chest. What a fucking Christmas he was going to have. It was going to be miserable; at least he would be on a mission with Nida.

Zell then yelped as he hit something hard, strong arms gathering him close to a hard muscled chest. "Seifer!"

"Zell, are you alright?" Green eyes scanned the little blonds face intently. Zell was upset over something.

Forcing a grin on his face Zell nodded as he pulled out of Seifer's embrace, he didn't need Irvy pissed off with him. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little mad that I have to go on a mission, that's all."

Seifer smirked, "you're kidding me right?"

"Nah. I better get going, Nida will be waiting for me, I'll catch with ya later."

Shrugging Seifer made his way to the Training centre, as much as he liked Zell, he had his own problems. Irvine. He knew he shouldn't feel insecure but everything he touches turns to crap and his feelings for the cowboy were strong. Stronger then he ever thought he would ever feel for another. He still believed that Irvine had feelings for Selphie.

Roughly brushing his hand through his hair he walked through the door and heard it bang close behind him, his grip tightened on his gunblade Hyperion as he prepared to fight. He stopped abruptly and saw Squall standing there with a confused expression. "What's with you?"

Frowning Squall looked at Seifer, "Zell…he ignored me."

Seifer glared, "what the hell did ya do to him?!"

Squall was about to say '_nothing'_, but he hesitated and thought back on his conversation with the little blond, and as he remembered he paled considerably. Seifer scowling at him made him uncomfortable, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"You've upset him haven't you?"

Squall couldn't deny it and nodded. How the hell was he going to fix this, now he knows how Irvine felt. "Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he's going on a mission with Nida."

"Fucking great!" Squall slumped down on the log behind him and buried his head in his hands. Instead of taking his frustration out on the monsters he took it out on his friend, Crap!

"You know Squall, one of these days you're going to lose him to someone else. You're not the only one interested in him."

"What do you mean?"

Seifer smirked, "exactly what I said."

Squall stood up and was about to move away but instead turned to Seifer, his face serious, "the same goes to you Seifer. Irvine has strong feelings for you."

Seifer squared his shoulders growling, "That has nothing to do with you!"

"Whatever…just remember, some things are worth holding on to and insecurity is a killer for relationships. My advice…Get over it!" With that Squall moved away his mind set on finding the little blond. He was one to talk, he shouldn't have said what he said to Zell, Squall only hoped he wasn't too late.

***********************************************************

**Shumi's ****Mission****:**

_Zell looked at Nida, who looked back at Zell, then they both looked at the Elder's Attendant._

_Shaking his head Zell chuckled, "okay let me get this straight, you want Nida and me to find a Snow Stone here on __Winter__Island__."_

_"Yes, problem with this?"_

_"You want to tell him Nida?"   _

_The brunet had that 'no I don't want to tell him' look, but Zell had put the ball in his court. Sighing deeply, "well…there is a lot of snow out there and a lot of ground to cover…"_

_The Elder's Attendant just nodded, "should be no problem for SeeD then?"_

_Both SeeD members groaned, not believing the ridiculous mission they had to do. Headmaster Cid's orders, "I have faith you will find what they want, and you are not to return to Garden until you do."_

**Christmas Eve: 7.30 am ****Shumi********Village******

That was last night, today it is Christmas Eve and they were out in the snow, searching for the said Snow Stone that was the same colour as snow. Trabia's Winter Island was not small and both boys had no idea where to start but decided to work by the Chocobo Forest first.

Zell rubbed his eyes, the whiteness making his eyes crossed. "Nida lets take a break." With that Zell fell on the snow proof covering, Nida beside him.

Nida groaned loudly, "its Christmas Eve and we are here looking for a needle in a haystack. I can't _believe_ we were stupid enough to say yes to this ridiculous mission."

Zell couldn't help himself; he chuckled, then it bloomed into a laugh. He fell on his back laughing harder. Nida was right, this mission was ridiculous. He heard Nida laughing and it echoed around them. 

Nida stopped abruptly turning to look at the blond, "why did you say yes to the mission?"

Turning to look at the brunet Zell decided he liked Nida. He was friendly, a good pilot and fun to work with. Besides he needed to get the pain of his chest, it bothered him all night last night and he didn't sleep very well. "My friends were too busy and Squall…" Zell tried to swallow pass the lump in his throat and failed, he coughed his voice soft and husky, "Squ…Squall said he didn't want me around talking his ear off through his Christmas holidays." He blinked quickly and looked up at the clear blue sky.

Nida shook his head in disgust, "Well he's an idiot."

Chuckling Zell nodded, "that's what Fujin said."

"Well she's right, you are a good friend Zell, and you are always there to help him." Turning on to his side, Nida leaned on his elbow, staring down at Zell, "did you know I used to have a crush on Squall."

"Yeah, I knew but I could understand why. Squall is good looking and very sexy."

Nida looked at him shrewdly, "Zell don't get angry by what I'm going to ask, but…do you have feelings for Squall besides friendship?"

Zell chuckled; he never thought he would be having a heart to heart with Nida, yet here he was about to spill the feelings in his heart to the brunet. Looking away from the emerald stare of Nida, Zell nodded. "I am strongly attracted to him, and if I had my way I would like to become his lover," he shrugged, "we both know that's not going to happen. Not now I know that all I am to the Commander is a nuisance."

Nida frowned; he didn't believe for one moment that Squall thought he was a nuisance. Maybe Zell caught him at the wrong time, who knows and he turned his attention back to the blond. He looked so different wearing all black, his hair not in its usual spiky fashion, and Nida had to admit that Zell had fascinating startling blue eyes that were clear and bright like the blue sky. He was very attractive and if he didn't already have a girlfriend he would've went for Zell. He has something…innocence and he was so full of life, probably why Squall was attracted to the blond.

Nida had no illusions when he fancied Squall two years ago, once the famous six had returned from the victory over Ultimecia, he could see that the Commander only had eyes for Zell.

"Well, we better get back to work." Nida shook himself out of his reverie and watched as Zell stood up, holding his hand out to him.

Smiling Nida grabbed the slender hand and was always amazed at the strength and power he felt within the blond's grasp. "Yeah let's see if we can find the impossible, and the first one who finds the Snow Stone gets to choose the losers cooking duties for Christmas day tomorrow."

Zell gave Nida his canine grin, "You're on."

Rolling his shoulders and shadow boxing for a few seconds Zell realised he was comfortable with Nida, and even though he wouldn't be with his Ma or his friends for Christmas day, he was at least with someone he liked, and the Shumi's who didn't celebrate Christmas had made sure that they were provided with decorations, food enough for an army and a Christmas tree, and the Shumi's were happy for them to stay in a cottage right next door to the motel.

When they finished for the day they were both going to decorate and toss up to see who was going to cook the turkey.

Sighing, Zell thought of Squall and he wondered what he was doing, what the gang were all doing. Probably preparing for tomorrow…he missed them…he missed Squall.

***

**Balamb********Garden****: **7.30 am****** Christmas Eve**

Squall stood with the rest of the gang waiting for Headmaster Cid to speak. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his mind was on Zell anyway. He felt like shit, especially after Quistis had told him that Zell's Ma was helping a sick friend for Christmas, and it was likely Zell was looking to one of his friends to have Christmas with them.

They all felt like crap because of this, but it was too late, Zell had accepted the mission because his friends were not there when he needed them, not like he would have been if one of them had a problem.

What made it worse, there was tension in the gang and they could barely look at one another. Squall decided he would have to do something about it, if Zell was here he would have helped him.

"Okay everyone, I called you all together just to say that you are now officially of duty and to enjoy your holidays. I have all your numbers if an emergency crops up, but I can't see that happening." Standing up Cid handed them a small parcel each wrapped up in Santa wrapping paper.

Squall looked at his uncomfortably, but took it anyway. He wasn't used to getting gifts and besides what he really wanted for Christmas wasn't this small. No it was a petite blonde, with a tattoo and spiky hair wrapped up in white leather and a red ribbon tied around his waist _that was his perfect Christmas gift. He smirked to himself and reality hit him…once I apologise then I can fantasise._

"Well everyone dismissed and have a great Christmas."

Each of them thanked him and slowly filed out the door except Squall.

Cid looked at him shrewdly, "was there something else Squall?"

"Yes Headmaster, I was wondering…and I know that it goes against the code of SeeD but I really…" Squall frowned, he sounded needy and it just wasn't him, he hated sounding needy.

Cid smiled knowingly, "his mission is with the Elder at Shumi Village."

"Thank you Headmaster." Squall turned to leave, relieved that he didn't have to grovel.

"Oh and Squall…" he waited until the young man turned to face him, "he was very upset before he left, whatever happened, I hope it is put to rights again."

A small twitch of the brunet's lips was the only answer given, but Cid trusted the Commander would fix not only what happened with Zell, but with the rest of the gang as well.

***

The gang all looked at Squall surprised he asked them to meet in his dorm room. The silence was killing them all but no one wanted to speak.

Squall frowned and decided to pick on Rinoa and Raijin first. "Raijin you are a male chauvinist idiot. You don't tell a woman to cook for Christmas day and besides that, Xmas is about sharing with one another. So my advice is…cook the meal together or so help me God I will cook for you and I assure you, you don't want that!" Raijin blushed with embarrassment, he had heard about how bad the Commander cooked, it was not pleasant, so he nodded and watched as Squall turned to Rinoa. "And as for you Rin, next time you want to bitch, take it to the idiot that caused the strife in the first place…understood."

Her mouth gaping she blushed harder than Raijin and was about to give Squall a piece of her mind but abruptly changed her mind. He was giving her his death glare, the one where she would truly suffer, nice and slowly. Shutting her mouth she just nodded and walked beside Raijin grabbing his hand saying beneath her breath, "we will settle this in our dorm room."

They both walked out Raijin kissing the back of Rinoa's hand, "like, you know, I love you hon, you know."

Smiling, Rinoa squeezed his hand the door snapping shut behind them. 

Two down eight more to go.

Satisfied Squall turned to Fujin and Xu, "I am glad you found Xu and I apologise for speaking out of turn." Squall had no idea what he was apologising for but if it kept the peace he was happy.

Nodding abruptly Fujin turned to Xu, "I MISS YOU!"

Xu blushed and smiled, "I missed you too, sorry I wasn't around but I had to do an errand for Headmaster Cid and he didn't give me time to tell you."

"FORGIVEN! CID FAULT, NOT YOURS!"

"Love you."

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

Squall was glad when they left, his ears were still ringing. Shaking his head, Squall looked at the last four, the hardest one of all. He reached up and started to caress his scar, sighed then crossed his arms and turned a glare at the culprit who started the whole thing.

"Irvine what you did was stupid and wrong, you hurt your friends in the process, but I have a feeling there is more to this…care to explain yourself?"

Taking his hat off, Irvine stared at the man who had stolen his heart and soul, Irvine's black eye so prominent against his skin. "Seifer, I'm really sorry for what I did, its just that…" he stared at his boots as the uncertainty made him tremble, he loved Seifer so much that it hurt and wasn't sure how Seifer felt about him. "I look in the mirror and I wonder to myself…what do you see in me?"

The others in the room gasped and Squall was pleased to see Selphie and Quistis clutching at their chest with sadness for their friend. They had no idea like Squall what was going through the cowboys head.

Seifer stood there quietly, his intense gaze scanning his beloveds face. He had no idea that Irvine felt that way; he had thought that all the insecurity was on his side. Taking a deep breath he exhaled and moved closer to Irvine his hand lifting to the golden skin beneath the black eye. "You want to know what I see when I look at you?"

Irvine's head lifted at the huskiness of his loves voice, hope straining within him. "Yes?" he whispered.

Caressing the soft skin, Seifer smiled, "I see the man I love with beautiful auburn hair and the loveliest eyes I have ever seen. I see a man with a big heart who would do anything for his friends, even give his life but what I love most about the man I see, is the fact that he gave someone like me a chance, saw beneath all the shit I carry around with me and still wanted me, loved me. That is what I see when I look at you."

Pleased Irvine pushed his face into the caress of his love. He tensed slightly at the mild threat that came next from his love. "But if you ever flirt with anyone again, I will cut your throat with Hyperion."

Laughing Irvine threw himself into Seifer's strong, secure arms, wrapping his own long arms around the strong neck that he adored, whispering for Seifer's ears only,  "Luv you Seifer."

Lifting Irvine's chin, Seifer sealed there love with a chaste kiss mouthing for him only, "I love you too."

Happiness shining out of his eyes Irvine turned within Seifer's embrace to the girls, "I apologise ladies, and I promise it will never happen again. I didn't mean to upset anyone. I-I guess Squall and Zell were right, I was an idiot."

Selphie snorted, "Understatement of the year Irvy, but I forgive you." She turned to look at her lover, her eyes soft and warm. "Quistis you have to believe that I love you, and only you." Walking closer she lifted her chin, for once her face serious. "If you don't then it means you don't trust me. You have to make up your mind now whether you want to stay with me or not but I won't put up with your silence because you can't trust me."

A frowned marred the beautiful features of Quistis. She did trust Selphie, it was Irvine she didn't trust, but looking at Irvine and Seifer now she could see that the feelings for one another were very strong. "I don't want to lose you Selphie, I care for you a lot and with your help I will learn not to take things too seriously."

Smiling Selphie grabbed the beautiful Quistis hand and promptly kissed her on the lips. "Alright pupil lets go, there is a little parcel in my dorm room waiting for you to try on." She squeezed the cheeks of Quistis ass, winked and sauntered out of the room seductively; Quistis eyes glued to the curvy pert ass walking away from her.

"Bye Squall, Seifer and Irvine, I have a parcel to unwrap."

Squall frowned, that is way too much information for him and watched as the other love birds left as well.

Now he had to sort his problem out and he was determined to get the present he wanted this year. Briskly walking to the phone he dialled a number and waited for it to be answered. "Hello Kiro's, is it possible to speak to my father?"

*******************************

**Christmas Eve: **5.30 pm**********Shumi********Village******

Zell stood there his mouth gaping, his eyes wide. I don't fucking believe it. "Nida!"

The brunet swiftly ran to his side, thinking something was wrong with the blond. "What is it?!" His mouth dropped opened, "I don't fucking believe it!"

Jumping up and down Zell laughed, Nida joined him as they wrapped their arms around each other happily, chanting the words, "We found it, we found it…" over and over again.

Hugging each other they were still shocked that they had found the Snow Stone, this meant they could go home. Running towards the Shumi building, towards the elevator both the males sobered up and looked at each other.

Zell remembered he had nothing to go home too, and he saw Nida remembered too. Shrugging Zell smirked, "well it looks like you are cooking the turkey."

Nida smiled, "yeah I know." But he couldn't find it in himself to be unhappy about it. He wouldn't be alone for Christmas. "Let's decorate our cottage."

"Yeah lets!"

When they finally reached the Shumi village they went to the Elders cottage first, and they were greeted by the Attendant.

"Ah! We knew you would find it. The Elder will be please, he wanted it for the fish tank, and his favourite fish named Snow Ball." 

"What?!!" They both chimed unhappily.

The Attendant stepped back a little frightened, "did we not tell you?"

Nida glared at the Attendant, "No you didn't!"

Zell couldn't help but smile; it was a ridiculous mission for a bloody fish! He chuckled then laughed and pulled Nida away before he hit the attendant. He was actually enjoying himself, and while they were searching he never thought of Squall once.

"Come on Nida, we have a cottage to decorate." He winked at the Attendant, dragging Nida behind him.

***

**Christmas Day: **1.00 pm**********Shumi********Village******

Looking in the mirror Zell was pleased with how he looked. He was now dressed for Christmas dinner that they both had cooked, but the turkey was cooked to perfection by Nida, the aroma wafting through the cottage making Zell drool.

He decided to wear his white leather pants, white cashmere turtleneck jumper that stopped just below his navel, hugging his well toned body to perfection. He wore a red ribbon for a belt that he had tied into a bow. He didn't bother with shoes, instead he wore white socks. His hair was soft and silky and his gel was crap so he didn't spike his hair. All in all he thought he looked good, and he always wanted to wear this outfit for Squall.

Well Nida will do. Walking down the stairs quickly he caught a glimpse of Nida, who was wearing dark blue slacks, a grey woollen jumper, his dark hair brushed until it shined. Like Zell he wore grey socks and not shoes, the cottage was fully carpeted. They both looked at each other when they heard a knock. Nida frowned, shrugged and moved to the door and opened it, Zell not too far behind him.

"Alexis!" Nida couldn't believe it, "wha…what are you doing here." His mouth opening and closing as the shock settled in.

The female smiled and grabbed his hand, winking at Zell behind him, "you don't mind if I borrow him for the rest of the day?"

Zell could only smile, happy for his friend, "No. Have fun."

Nida looked at him, "but Zell…"

"I'm fine, you two go and do whatever while I eat the turkey."

Zell pushed Nida gently and shut the door quietly. He leaned against it, blinking rapidly until he calmed himself down. Straightening up he moved away from the door towards the food on the table. Obviously there was too much for one person, but he wasn't going to let that dampen his Christmas. He was a big boy now and he has been alone before.

He was about to sit down when there was another knock on the door. Zell smirked, Nida must have forgotten something.

Opening the door Zell stopped breathing and stood still like a statue. "Squall!"

All Squall could see was his present wrapped up just the way he wanted in white leather, a red ribbon around the slender waist. Merry Christmas to me!

Zell stepped back from the feral glint in the stormy grey eyes he has come to love, "Squall…is there something you wanted...?"

"First I'm sorry about the idiotic thing I said the other day Zell, no excuses, so I apologise." Squall's voice was soft and husky and his movements were predatory and precise.

Happiness spread through Zell but his heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't help the excitement rushing through him the closer Squall moved towards him. "Ah…I…ah forgive you." Zell coughed to get his voice back to normal.

"Good because I have a present for you, one I am sure you will like."

Zell frowned, "I don't have a present for you, I'm sorry, I-I thought I was spending it a--" he stopped abruptly, yelping with surprise as Squall's hands grabbed his curvy hips and pulled them towards his own.

"On the contrary Zell, my present is very nicely wrapped and just what I wanted for Christmas." Without further ado, Squall's hands tugged the red ribbon around Zell's waist and threw it to the floor. "Why thank you Zell, I love it very much and now I intend to taste it."

Zell thought he had died and gone to heaven as the firm lips of the Commander hungrily attacked his, a warm wet tongue searing his lips with heat, his own mouth parting to let the invader in. He moaned and whimpered as their tongues finally touched each other hesitantly, then with confidence Squall's took the lead and wrapped his tongue around the smaller boys tongue possessively, the friction making each males blood heat up sending electrical charges to their groins.

Squall pulled back, licking the saliva of Zell's lips thirstily. His breathing was out of control like his body and he hungered for more. "Zell, I have wanted to do that to you since we returned from the defeat of Ultimecia."

His hands buried deeply in Squall's silky hair, Zell could only smile with a dreamy state, "so have I." He pulled Squall's head down to his once again, brushing his lips gently against the Commanders and looked up at his soon to be lover. "Merry Christmas Squall."

"Merry Christmas Zell." Squall's leaned down for another taste; he always liked to eat his dessert first, especially ones smelling of apples and sunshine.

**A/N: Hurried end I know, so please forgive me.**


End file.
